1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technology that assists with a rise action of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-158346 discloses a walking assistance device. The walking assistance device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-158346 determines whether or not a user's knee is in an extended state, based on the load on the sole of the user's foot, the orientation of the user's foot, and the load torque on a driving means of the user.
The walking assistance device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-158346 detects the extended state by using the orientation of the foot and the load on the sole. However, detecting the intent to perform a rise action as quickly as possible, and assisting the action at a timing suited to the rise action, are not disclosed.